Wedding night Etc
by Everyvillianislemons
Summary: Dorkus and Charlotte's wedding night and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Their wedding day had been so beautiful. It was the happiest day of their lives. Charlotte wore a elegant, long sleeved, white dress that went down to the floor. She wore a white veil. Her brother had walked her down the aisle. Reece had always been suspicious of Dorkus, thinking he might just want her for her good looks or youth, he was eight years her senior after all, but when he saw how much they loved each other he had given them his blessing.

Dorkus' heart fluttered and his stomach dropped when he saw her. They had said I do, traded rings, and kissed. They had met everyone at the reception and slow danced at the after party. Their families had gotten along well. Dorkus' mother was happy that at least one of her sons were getting married, and Charlotte was a nice, intelligent, and most of all patient lady, perfect for her son.

Now it was time to go home. Charlotte was getting nervous as he carried her, bridal style, across the yard and into their home. She had her arms around his neck and continuously kissed him on the cheek.

He carried her into his room, he thought, 'it's our room now.' And laid her on the large, soft bed. He kissed her. They hadn't done anything besides make-out and once when they were engaged she let him put his hand up her dress, but this would be so much different.

They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He started kissing her neck and once in a while giving her love bites making her gasp and moan. He unzipped the dress from the back and lifted it over her head carefully. _Glob damn what have I gotten myself into? _She was so pretty, in her matching, white undies, bra, and stockings. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with the violet bed spread. Her first reaction was to cover herself up but then thought that that was silly, they were married now he was going to see her naked a lot, and put her hands back where they had been, on his body. She started blushing and squirming under him. This about drove him mad with lust for the blind girl he had fallen in love with years ago. He loved her with all his heart. It was time to show her how much he loved her. He started stripping until he was just in his underpants. He kissed her again. "If you want to stop just say so, okay?"

"Okay"

He kissed her forehead and started to take off her white laced bra. _Lord have mercy on my soul. _They were lovely. They made his underwear feel too tight. They were as pale as the rest of her, and they had a violet nipple. They were nice and plump considering her thin frame. He planted butterfly kisses all over her chest, earning him moans and gasps of pleasure. "Oooh Dorkus...mmmmm." She was rubbing her legs together trying to create the friction that she craved between her legs. He laughed lightly at this. Her cheeks were the color of eggplant by this point.

He slowly kissed her down her slim stomach meaning to tease her. He got to her laced, white, virginal panties. He pulled them down off her legs. "Oh Charlotte." She had kept it natural, not waxing or trimming it like other women, her flower matched her nipples in hue. He started rubbing her clitorus in circles, like he'd read in books. Like her, he had never done this before and wanted to make her happy, so he had gone to the library to check out a book on having sex, it paid off looking like a freak in front of the librarian when he had checked it out. She moaned louder and screamed in ecstasy. He spread her nether lips apart to get better access for what he wanted to do next.

She about lost it when he put his tongue on her clitorus. He kissed and licked at her nether regions. He could feel her hyman with his long tongue, he made sure to be gentle around it, saving that for when they lost their virginity together. She screamed in surprise and pleasure. She came after a couple minutes of this. Her first orgasm was the best thing she had ever felt. Like any young woman Charlotte had touched herself but she never reached this point, during their engagement and even before that she had thought about her future husband as she touched herself. Nothing could have prepared her for the real thing.

"Oh Gob Dorkus, I'm gonna..." She screamed his name over and over again in ecstasy. Her head hit the pillow and her toes curled. Seeing her like this, hot and bothered, made the member in his underpants stiffen. A shock of pure pleasure ran up her spine. Her hands grabbed the bed sheets and she arched her back. Right after she came her whole body went limp and she felt exhausted. She shivered with after shocks. She had to close her eyes and catch her breath before she could speak. "Oh...my...god."

He kissed her on the mouth after a while. "Are you ready, love?"

"Just...give me a minute." It was after 30 seconds when Charlotte said, "alright." "Alright" he got on top of her and kissed her. "Wait can I... touch it first?" he blushed as much as she did. "What?"

"Its just I can't see it and I want to know what it... Just forget it."

"No, it's alright." He took her hand with his and guided to the top of his underwear. Charlotte reached inside. He was huge! She brought it out. "Jesus Christ! That's not going to fit." She had read that his race came equipped with a well endowed member but this was ridiculous. It was 9 in. Long and about 1.5 in diameter. It had little bumps on the shaft like he had on his arms and forehead. The tip was as soft as rose petals. He moaned as her small hand ran up and down his penis and stopped for a second at the tip tracing it in circles. She thought to herself 'this is going to be fun.' Her race was small compared to Dorkus', she only came up to his shoulders, but the size difference really stood out in genitalia. She hoped he wouldn't break her in half.

"You're really something aren't you. Okay... I'm ready." She laid on her back and spread her still stockinged legs. she was so beautiful from her chestnut hair spread across the pillow to her stockinged feet. Right now he was focusing on her womanhood inviting him in. He could have orgasmed right there, But he kept it in for Charlotte's sake.

He got back on top of her, put his hands on either side of her. "Remember if you want to stop just say so."

"Okay, love." He kissed her.

First he rubbed his tip with her clit which earned him a lot of moans. Her hands gripped the arms on either side of her "Oh Dorkus put it in all ready." He felt like teasing her, he growled in a sensual way, "What do you say?" She let out a moan, bit her lip, and then finally said, "please." He put his first two inches into her. She was so tight, warm, and wet, he never felt this good touching himself. (Whenever he touched himself he couldn't help moaning her name as he imagined her playing with his cock with her petite, slender hands.) _Glob damn. _He let out a long moan as his tip was enveloped by her lovely folds. She let out a gasp, a long moan, and then a whimper. She just needed to familiarise herself with this feeling. Her pussy felt like it was throbbing. "Okay?" "Ya keep going." He pulled in and out a couple times to test the waters. After three inches he broke her hyman making her scream with pain and pleasure. "Charlotte!" "For the love of Gob keep going." It was the best pain she ever felt.

She dug her nails into his back. He saw a trickle of purple blood come out of her and it created a fresh stain on the new bed sheets he had picked out for this occasion. What really worried him were the tears beginning to form in her tear ducts. He had read about and knew it was perfectly normal for Virgins to bleed but he still didn't want to hurt his new wife, he hadn't read anything on crying the first time, hopefully they were from joy or pleasure. He pulled three inches of him in and out for some minutes. A lot of moans and gasps later she said, "Deeper...please" he laughed softly at the last part.

He obliged, he tried another two inches. He was panting by this point. "Right there. Right there!RIGHT THERE! I'm coming" and she did and dug her nails deeper into his back, her legs encircled his waste and squeezed it like a bowaconstrictor, screaming his name over and over. She turned her head to the side as she arched her back. He took one if his hands off of the bed and balanced himself on his remaining arm. He took her delicate chin in his hand and gently moved it back so she was facing him. "I want to see your pretty face." He smiled in a mischievous way. She blushed even more. He wanted to see her in the ecstasy that he had caused.

He thought to himself,"I can get used to this." He pulled out of her still hard as a rock. "Just give me a minute and we can go again." 20 seconds later they were back at it. After five minutes, Charlotte thought Dorkus was going to stay hard forever until they came together after another 5 minutes of love making. "Faster Faster FASTER Baise moi! oooohhh... Dorkus!" When the clean mouthed woman said a swear in her native tongue he forgot what was happening momentarily overcome with lust. Her muscles constricted around him and he lost it. "Ooohhhh Charlotte, aime-tu moi interior ta chatte sucré? Aaahhh" he didn't know where this dirty talk had come from, it felt like an instinct. _Gob three! I'm going to be sore tomorrow! _

After he had spilled his love inside his bride for the first of many times, he pulled out and laid on his back and took the exhausted Charlotte into his arms. He looked down at her tired form, "well?". "That was amazing, are you sure you haven't done this before?" He laughed. "I love you." "I love you too." They fell asleep with her head on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've done a really good job to help yourself get better."

After two months she was finally to a normal weight and was sleeping regularly. The thought of a potential son or daughter helped her through it.

"So does this mean we can..." He promised they could try for a child when she got better, and she really wanted to make love with her husband. It had been two years and several months since they had done it last. Gob she missed him, for the past month she had wanted him sexually more than she ever had.

"Only if you want to." He kissed her on the lips and started kissing down her neck.

"Right now?" She giggled

"Why not?" They were sitting on the couch in their den, it was pretty late in the evening, Pinter had gone to bed. She had been reading on the couch when Dorkus came in a minute ago.

She kissed him, felt for the rope around his waist and pulled it so his cloak opened. The book she had been reading dropped to the floor.

He lifted her dress over her head and threw it in the corner. Her lack of sight had made her very sensitive to touch making sex even more enjoyable. Just the feel of his skin on hers made her wet. She put her hands on his bare chest, the feel of the smooth skin there made her rub her legs together to create the friction she desired between them.

He was on top of her before her back hit the couch. They kissed passionately for five minutes before he took off her bra. He kissed and sucked her nipples. She moaned and hoped Pinter was already asleep.

They kissed again. The feel of his bare chest on hers made her groan in need. He growled lustily in reply. They had kissed a lot since she had been back but she missed being this intimate with her husband. She could feel the semi-hard bulge in his underwear rubbing against her throbbing, wet nether regions, only separated by two thin pieces of fabric. it made her moan and squirm under him.

"Wait" she pushed him so he knew she wanted to be on top of him. He could read her body language like a book. He laid on his back and she straddled his hips.

"Mmmm?" He asked this because she hardly ever wanted to be on top. She loved missionary so they could kiss during. He didn't mind it, whenever she was on top she would never go fast enough or hard enough, something along those lines. He also liked being the dominate one, it made him feel more manly.

She blushed the colour of a plum. "Can I... Try something first?"

"Hmm..I suppose." He said this with a smile, he loved his wife's timidness when it came to bedroom things.

"Okay, close your eyes."

He happily sighed, "Alright" he closed his eyes.

"Are they closed?"

"Yes, love."

She ran her hand down his chest and stomach, making him moan a little. She ended up at the edge of his underpants. She outlined the throbbing bulge with her finger. He threw his head back and groaned.

She brought out his long member. It was still only partly hard, perfect.

He had rarely touched himself while she was away, if he did, right after he'd feel sick with shame. Only then did he realise he needed her as much as his wife had told him she needed him. Hopefully he wouldn't come to fast, he wanted her to feel satisfied.

She positioned herself so she was on his side and she leaned over his crotch to get a better place for what she wanted to do. He moaned more as her small hands ran up and down his penis.

Here goes nothing. Dorkus has orally pleased her many times, she thought this moment was the perfect time to return the favour.

She kissed his soft tip and his eyes shot open."Charlotte!"

She took the whole tip in her mouth sucking on it and rubbing her tongue over the little hole on the very top. Her mouth was small compared to just the tip which was a good 1.5inx1.5in. He groaned loudly. He had to grab the couch cushions and curl his toes to stop himself from touching her, he didn't want to ruin an already wonderful thing.

She then ran her tongue up and down his shaft. Giving it kisses every so often. After awhile of this she went back to the tip and swirled her tongue around it. About two minutes of this he was super hard. She gave it a kiss for good measure.

She hoped she was doing it right, she had read about oral sex awhile back but thought it was gross. She finally read another book on the topic and she learned she could do everything at her own speed, she didn't have to put the whole thing in her mouth or make disgusting noises the way it said so in the first book she read. This just felt right, in fact it made her more wet thinking of his huge, hot, throbbing, member that was now in her hand and mouth, being inside her little, tight, wet, chatte. She rubbed her legs together without thinking. Not to mention it was also unfair for him to orally please her and not the other way around.

She felt pretty dirty doing this and her cheeks were burning by the end in embarrassment and a little bit of shame. She sat up and straddled his hips. He held her face in both hands and kissed her. "I love you, ma cherie."

"I love you too."

"You're so beautiful when you're flustered."

This made her blush even more, if that were possible and she cast her eyes to the side.

She moved the crotch of her panties to the side and inserted him inside her, making her moan so loud she thought she had to have woken Pinter up not to mention most of the planet. She felt whole for the first time in a long time. She whimper as he stretched her out.

She only moved two inches of him in and out of her. "Christ, Charlotte, you're so tight." He put one hand on her thigh and one on her butt to stabilise her position. She was shaking with pleasure at this point. There were tears in the corners of her eyes from joy and a little pain. She gripped the arms of his robe for dear life.

"Ton bite est trop grand, j'aeis manqué ton immense bite."

He let out a loud moan, she only said swears in her native language when they were making love and it turned him on.

"You're driving me crazy!" He tried thrusting into her from underneath but every time he did this she would bob back up,squeak, arch her back, and let out a loud groan, so only his tip was in her. She looked like an angel, pale skin almost glowing, her hair flowing around her, her cheeks flushed, her eyes squeezed shut with tears forming in the corners; even though her nails were digging into his arm flesh.

"It hurts too good, Daddy."

He grabbed her by the upper arms with both hands (hopefully that wouldn't leave a bruise, if Reece saw that he would kill him), lifted her off of him, and gently laid her on her back. She gasped in surprise as her back hit the couch. He had to restrain himself from tearing her panties off. He slid them off her legs and finally removed his underwear and cloak. "Oh, angel."

He put himself into her again, making her arch her back and curl her toes. She put her legs around his waist. He put two inches into her, making her scream in pleasure. "I forgot how good it feels to be inside you." After awhile he went two inches deeper and he tapped just the right spot. "Oh, Dorkus I'm going to-" her muscles constricted around him,as she screamed his name over and over and dug her nails into his arms which were on either side of her, pushing him over the edge.

He spilled his love juice into her with a deep groan. She was so exhausted she couldn't move, they should've done it on the bed that way they wouldn't have had to get up. What would Pinter say if he saw his master and lady curled up, naked, on the couch?

The first thing out of his mouth when he caught his breath was, "I'm sorry I only gave you one."

She opened her eyes half way, that was as much as they would go, and gave him a little smile. Then she replied, "Its fine, I don't think I could have handled another one." After this deceleration she succumbed to sleep.

Dorkus hadn't noticed her nails had drawn blood until he looked down at his arms. He touched one of the marks, they didn't hurt too bad, he could wait till morning to clean and bandage them.

He looked down at her sleeping form, he could already see bruising around the area where he picked her up by her arms. He felt stupid, he knew she bruised easy, why did he act so forcefully?

Dorkus was about as exhausted but he put his wife in his robe because she looked cold, put his underwear on in case he met Pinter in the hall, picked her up bridal style, and carried her to bed.


End file.
